


We Cut (Lines)

by FvckNiall



Series: Diary Collection. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Self Harm, poem-drabble, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FvckNiall/pseuds/FvckNiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Cut (Lines)

Cut; like the words that roll out their mouth of laughter of hope, of ill will and correcting the left out

Cut; like the grass in June where you resist the urge to lie down with all your might

Cut; like his hair the Sunday before school differs from the mop he fashioned that last night

We cut for reason, change and beliefs, but what if one cuts skin, to diminish their grief?

What if they cut to define what we can’t see?

Too feel the blood pulse out their veins in a hopeless attempt to stop the downpour of pain.

Though minutes later the thunder will clap and the roars begin and one cries because they've done it again.

And the scorn and doubt fills their minds like the numerous overflowing, numbing spate clouds that pulse 

And prod and have shaken their capacity refusing to be left behind.

What if one cuts for life?

What if one cuts to feel Alive?

Though, all they really are is left with lines.

 

-S.R


End file.
